Lyric and Melody- What's Going On?
by I Am Your Shadow 101
Summary: It's all fun, kissing, and parties until someone dies! My friend and I role play as Lyric and Melody a lot... And there's typically a lot of violence... We tend to end up with bruises quite often... xD Enjoy, reviews and PM's will be highly appreciated!
1. Character Desc

Ok. Welp. Here goes. This story is about OC weapon and meister pair, Lyric and Melody. C: Let me start off with some descriptions~

Lyric- She's my OC, and one of my favorites. Lyric is 15, and is our weapon in this relationship. In weapon form, she is a small, silver dagger with a red line down the middle. In human form, she is 4' 5", most commonly wearing her studded, grey skinny jeans, and black hoodie. Her eyes are a pale shade of grey, and her hair is short, straight, covering her eyes, and the color of strawberry red (dyed). Her shoes are studded and spiked black knee-high converse. She'll most likely be carrying her black headphones with the metallic red trim around her neck, and her iPod. She has a normal-pitched voice, but has a raspy tone. You'll see what her personality's like when we get started~

Melody- She's my best friend Cassidy's OC. Melody is Lyric's meister, and is 17. Melody is 5' 2". Her wardrobe mainly consists of sweatpants, and t-shirts. Her eyes are a jade green, her hair is long, flowing, straight, and dirty blonde. Her shoes are a normal pair of tennis shoes, with laces often changed to match her outfits. She'll most likely be carrying hair ties, and ribbons. Her voice is on the higher-pitched side, and sounds much like an Angel's would presumably sound. Despite her angelic voice and appearance, mess with her weapon, and she'll beat you silly.


	2. Chapter 1

Here goes my first fanfic...! Chapter 1, hope you like!

Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater (:

* * *

"Today's going to be a great day... Or, is it..?" Lyric pondered through the hall on her way back to her room at the DWMA. The sun had that smile that always made her feel... unsettling, and it peered through the windows. She rushed into her room, plopped her books down on her sleek, shiny metal desk, and threw herself on the bed."Ahhh..." She sighed, relaxing her muscles.

It had only been five minutes before she received a text. She groaned. "Jeez O Peatz, it's Friday! Can't I relax?" She picked up the phone, and opened the message- "Hey Lyric, thought it would be cool if you'd join us at six for a party- my room. It was just going to be us guys, but we'd all decided it'd be cool if you came." A surprised expression took over her face. _He was asking me... To a party...?_ She was good friends with all the guys around here anyway, and especially Soul, Black*Star, and Kid. She texted him back- "Sure! Sounds like fun. Be there in a few." The weapon smiled, put on her hoodie, shoes, normally thick black eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow. She clipped the black bow with the deep blood-red sparkles -Her favorite one- in her hair, looked in the mirror, and smiled. This had been her first party of the school year, and she couldn't wait. She grabbed her headphones and put them around her neck, shoving her iPod in her pocket.

Her cat, Jinx, eyed her suspiciously with it's deep red eyes. The little black and grey tabby stalked behind her, and tackled her foot playfully. Lyric picked the little ball of fur up and carried it to her bed. "I gotta go, Jinx. I'll be back in a little." The cat lay it's head down, disappointed with the lack of affection. Lyric gently stroked the cat's head and ears. "Don't worry, I'll be back." she added, reassuringly. As she walked out her room, she sighed happily, turned a corner, and headed off towards the party.

She knocked on the door and waited there, screwing around with her iPod while she waited. "Good afternoon, Lyric- DEAR THE SYMMETRICAL GODS WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She paused, not amused with his symmerty ranting. "Y-You... Have a bow on only one side... C-Completely asymmetrical...!" She walked inside, ignoring Kid. He recovered after a few minutes, shut the door, and turned back to the three of his friends standing there. "Well well, look what we have here.." Mused the scythe boy with a toothy smile. Lyric couldn't help but blush slightly... She'd always liked his smile. She had the same jagged-sharp teeth as he did, but he always looked better when he smiled. "Hey Soul," she said, going to give him a quick hug. He hugged her, then let out a small laugh. "Wow... Have you gotten smaller..?" She playfully punched his arm. "Shut up you! I have not gotten smaller."

After a little chatting, everyone sat on one of two couches. Black*Star and Soul next to each other, leaving Lyric sitting next to Kid. "Alright," Soul began with another smile. _This one seemed more of a smirk,_ Lyric thought. "This night's gonna be cool- and what better way to start off the night... Than with truth or dare...?" _Yep... He was definitely smirking... What's he got planned here...?_


	3. Chapter 2

Errrrrright. Chapter twooo! I think it's kinda lame. Don't worry, the story'll get better! I hope...

* * *

She nervously shifted as she felt the mood of the room change from excitement to nervousness. "Hmm... Well, ladies first.." Soul gestured toward Lyric, and she was taken a bit by surprise at first. "Oh, Uhm... Kid, truth or dare..?" The Shinigami pondered... "I'll go with truth." Black*Star groaned. "Come on, where's the action?" Soul nudged him, as an attempt to get him to shut up. "It will get interesting.." He whispered.

"Well... If you had to choose between Liz and Patty, or the world being symmetrical, what would you-" "Symmetry!" Interrupted Kid with his answer. "Symmetry is key, Lyric! Sadly, my weapons are only symmetrical in their weapon forms.. In their human forms, one is taller than the other, their hair is different, and their boob sizes are way off from each others! The asymmetry disgusts me..." Everyone looked and Kid, and silence fell. He cleared his throat, and spoke- "Soul, truth or dare?" The scythe grinned. "Dare me, Kiddo." Kid thought until he had come up with a legit dare. "I dare you... To... Hmm... Kiss Lyric! On the lips, as long as you want."

Soul faltered a bit. "K-Kid, you sure..?" He nodded. A shocked Lyric jumped up from the couch. "W-Woah woah woah wait, me?! S-Soul, aren't you dating Maka...?!" She asked, looking him in his deep red eyes. The white haired weapon sighed. "Well, we are just having fun... What Maka doesn't know, won't hurt her..." He smirked again. "Besides, it's not cool to refuse dares." Before she knew it, she was swept from the floor into his arms, just inches from each others faces, causing her to blush uncontrollably. She felt a shiver throughout her body as his soft lips brushed hers, and they gently kissed for a few moments. _This isn't happening... _They both thought.

He slowly set her back down, and couldn't help but smile at the tiny weapon. "This is boooooring!" Black*Star complained. "Well, what else are we to do?" Asked Kid. Lyric sit on the couch, still blushing. "Y-You guys can do whatever." She said, putting her headphones over her ears, volume 3/4 the way up. She was listening to dubstep, letting the bass flow into her ears, feeling it throughout her body. She lay back on the couch, relaxing a little. The boys were just talking, not minding that she was kind of ignoring everyone. But, one of them did mind...

* * *

Cliiiiiiifffffhanggerrrrr... Bum bum BUM! Already started writing chapter 3! I'm so inspired, I could surpass God's inspired-ness- , YAHOO! Sorry the chapters are so short. I think this might end up having 30 something short chapters. Maybe a few long ones, idk~ This story's just gettin started~

Lyric- Squeee! we kissed in this chapter!

Melody- Whoop-Dee-Doo.

Lyric- Mel... You're so cold... ;-;


	4. Chapter 3

Well I've had this written for a while, but never really critiqued it until now. I've been busy with school as well ;-; Sorry! But here it is now, chapter 3!(:

* * *

It was eleven at night when Lyric woke up. _Shoot... Did I fall asleep...?_ She straightened herself on the couch, staring into darkness. She pulled out her iPod, and tried turning it on._ My music stopped... The battery must've died, and I must've crashed_... She slightly frowned, put her headphones back around her neck, and shoved her iPod back in her pocket after it refused to turn on_. The lights are all off... Everyone must've gone home.._. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw someone fast asleep on the other couch. Realizing her situation, she grew a little nervous. She and someone were alone, in the dark, by themselves. _Who was it...?_

The weapon slowly stood up, and stooped closer to the sleeping body... She looked a little closer... _Who is that..?_ Getting a little closer, her sock become wet... "What the-" she whispered before a gasp escaped her lips. There was something warm and sticky on her sock... Frightened, she frantically searched for a light. When she found a flashlight, she turned it on, and dropped it with a shriek when she saw what was on the couch. There lie the lifeless body- Of a stranger!_ That liquid.. is blood!_ Her thoughts screamed, for she was too terrified for words. Soul must've heard her shriek, for he appeared amongst the darkness. "Hey.. Lyric? What-" was all he could manage before he saw it too. He grabbed her hand, and ran with her until they were outside.

He flipped his cellphone open as Lyric stood beside him, speechless. "911? Hey um- there's a dead body on my f****** couch.." He said, voice slightly shaking. He gave the woman on the phone details, and before they knew it, the police were at Shibusen. "W-Well... T-This... This sucks..." muttered Lyric. Soul looked at her a bit worried. "Yeah, this isn't cool... At all."

* * *

And it's short. Yet again. -.- Maybe I'll make the next chapter a bit longer xD


End file.
